El Escandalo: Fue, Es Y Sera Mi Vida
by Eliza Demonhead
Summary: es un one-shot, de la nueva generacion de mi fic Despues de Todo, espero que les guste y disfruten


**El Escándalo: Fue, Es Y Será Mi Vida**

_**No Creo Que Hubiera Sido Lastimado, No Tengo Fuertes Sentimientos Hacia Ti Para Llegar Amarte**_

POV Inei

Era una mañana calurosa de verano, no había tantas misiones como cuando, yo iniciaba sus tiempos de jounin junto con mi equipo.

-Estoy tan aburrido, ya nada es lo mismo desde hace tanto tiempo- para mi ya nada era lo mismo, desde aquel ataque a konoha, nunca pensé que perdería tanto en un solo día y no saben como lo lamento.

Ya no sabia que hacer, decidí vivir por mi cuenta desde que cumplí los 18 y empecé a vivir con uno de mis mejores amigos Uzumaki Yakino, el hijo mayor del actual Hokage pero aun así venían de visita nuestros otros amigos y la novia de Yaki, nunca estábamos solos pero aun así faltaba algo en nuestra generación, alguien muy especial para mi.

-Inei- me llamo Yaki desde la puerta –Saldré con Danny por un momento después nos vemos en casa de Haru

-Si adiós, nos vemos al rato y ya sabes mucho cuidadito con lo que haces

-Ja que gracioso

Yaki salio, como casi todos los dias que tenia libre a ver a su novia Danny, era linda lo admito y muy valiente aguantar todas las tarugadas de Yakino era mucho, era una mártir, pero yo era el tonto que vivía con el heredero de los Uzumaki.

-¿Qué ago?- no sabia que hacer, sabia que no ayudaría mucho si llegaba ahora a la casa de Haru de seguro estaría con Jade y no quiero interrumpir cualquier cosa que estén haciendo y volví a pensar en mi buen y mejor amigo en todo el mundo, no habrá nadie como el, por que Nara Kenshin era una persona irremplazable.

Pensando en el, decidí salir a visitarlo, hace mucho que no lo hacia platicarle de todo lo que había pasado desde que nos dejo. Llegue al lugar donde descansaba, estaba limpio, la pequeña Umi-Chan debió de haber pasado o incluso Temari-San.

-Hola viejo amigo- no puedo creer que estoy hablando con una tumba –si yo también te extraño, no sabes cuanta falta me haces- pare de hablar me sentía mal, no sabia como hacer esto ni siquiera tenia las fuerzas de hablarle, si el se había marchado a la otra vida en parte era mi culpa.

-Es extraño las primeras veces que lo intentas

-No es la primera vez, pero hace mucho que no venia- Kakashi-Sama estaba a mi lado no lo sentí llegar

-Yo hago lo mismo casi a diario, también perdí a mi mejor amigo como tu pero creo que en parte la perdida de tu amigo es mi culpa

-No tiene por que lamentarse usted no tubo nada que ver, usted estaba inconciente- y tenia razón el no tenia por que lamentarse, ni siquiera sabia si estaba con vida o no, estaba en un trance

-Pero aun así siento que es mi culpa, si no hubiera sido tan descuidado, yo no hubiera desaparecido y mi hijo no hubiera echo esto

-Tal vez su hijo acabo con la vida de mi mejor amigo, pero el ya estaba muerto desde antes

-Eso es algo que no te preguntare- Kakashi-sama solo me veía no hacia ningún gesto o algo y la mascara que traía no ayudaba a saberlo –pero te daré un consejo, habla con el, Kenshin-kun aun esta aquí, yo ya lo hice y le pedí perdón por lo que paso.

El ninja copia se alejo de mí dando media vuelta en sus talones, pero luego se detuvo y dijo- Espero que no te moleste que aya limpiado el lugar, espero que hablen de todo lo que paso.

Así se fue, dejándome a mí con mi mejor amigo.

-Hablarte de que puedo hablarte- me senté en el piso, recargándome sobre mi mano –Bien supongo que desde el principio, pues veras han pasado tantas cosas, ya cumplí los 25 años puedes creerlo, ya soy viejo y aun no encuentro con quien compartir mi vida, todos están emparejados, Jade con Haru, Yaki con Danny, si la chica de los ojos azules la que nos ayudo en aquel ataque, y bueno Yuni y Riu siguen juntos pelean a veces pero siempre regresan, cumpliendo tu ultima voluntad.

Recordar eso me molestaba, yo no quería que mi mejor amigo muriera por mi culpa, todo por que yo no quería que anduviera con Yuni Hyuuga, ya que pensé que le aria daño y al fin de cuentas yo fui el que le hice daño.

-Kenshin lo lamento yo no quería que murieras así, no tan joven, solo tenias 15 años y aun no empezabas a vivir, la verdad te extraño, nadie sigue mis escándalos, ja y hablando de eso hubo un escándalo súper enorme casi 2 años atrás, te lo contare.

_Hace 2 años atrás_

-Entonces te casaras con Yuni- pregunto Haru quien estaba sentado a lado de Riu

-¡Si!, me casare

-Eso esta de locos- dije al ver la cara de celos de Yaki -¿La embarazaste?

-¿Qué?- di en el clavo Yaki se altero por esas 2 palabras, ya sabes como es sobre protector

-Claro que no- se defendió tu primo

-Inei tu y tus escándalos- me regaño Haru, ya vez como el podía ver a través de mis chismes

-¿Estas seguro?, por que primero Jade se caso y en menos de lo que espere ya era tío

-Ah por que me regañas a mi eso díselo a Haru

-Normalmente cuando uno se casa tiene hijos ¿no?- le hizo enojar mas Haru a Yaki

-No me tomes el pelo Hatake

-Claro que no lo ago, sino como estaría tomando el vaso

-Ya déjense de estupideces- era divertido verlos pelear como siempre pero quería saber la fecha de la boda -¿Cuándo se planean casar y en donde?

-Aun no lo sabemos, pero de seguro le gustara el mes menos caluroso y menos frío del año, por mi no hay problema

-¿Y ya hablaste con mi tío neji?

-Si anoche, pareció tomarlo bien, o eso creo

-Ja ja, no se como te aya ido pero de seguro te fue mejor que a Haru- me burle de el peliplata, por que claro que ellos no le dijeron directamente a Sasuke-San que se casarían mas bien el iba pasando y oyó su conversación

-Hey el espiaba nuestra conversación, yo estaba dispuesto a decirle todo

-¿Todo?- lo chateaje

-Le conté todo a su debido tiempo

Si Haru se había casado con la pequeña Jade, y tuvieron un hermoso niño del cual yo y Yuni somos padrinos es extraño pensé que escogerían a alguien mas, pero ellos argumentaron que nosotros fuimos los que les abrimos los ojos a inicia esa relación. El niño tenia cabello negro como el de Jade y los ojos azules de Haru, es tierno juro que es un Uchiha y valla que esta más mimado de lo que debería, se llama igual que el abuelo de Haru, Sakumo Hatake.

-Si lo bueno de eso es que te conocía de hace mucho, eres el hijo de su sensei y le diste un lindo nieto- le volví a molestar como amaba hacer escándalo –Al igual que Riu, entrena con Neji-San desde que empezó a salir con Yuni, se gano su confianza y no solo por ser hijo del Kasekage y ser uno de los ninjas mas prometedores de su aldea y te querrá mas por que le darás también un nieto o nieta.

-¿Otro? Jaja desde que mi primo Tamaki se caso dijo que no quería mas nietos que con el torbellino de mi sobrino Asuma-kun

-Yaki no empieces Riu también tiene derecho a tener un hijo, es tan hermoso todo eso- comento Haru

-Yo no le digo que no lo tenga, ah pero solo 1

-No seas sobre protector- le acuse –como si alguien te dijera algo por estar con Danny

-Set-Sama es muy exigente con migo la cuida como a su hija

-Si mi mama la aprecia mucho

-Bien lo importante de esto es que tienes que fijar una fecha

-Inei, relájate aun tenemos mucho tiempo- me dijo Riu –Estas mas emocionado tu que Yuni o que yo mismo

-Es el escándalo, en menos de lo que piensas todo Konoha y Suna se enterara que te casaras- dijo Haru

-Si dalo por hecho- defendí mi orgullo como chismoso

-No lo sabrán las aldeas hasta que mi papá hable con Neji-San entiendes

-¿Y cuando será eso?- dije sacando mi libreta para dibujar –Digo para estar bien informado.

Eso les causo mucha risa y a quien no, a mi mismo me dio risa pero faltaba tu risa, tal vez enojarte y ponerte celoso por que la chica que amabas se casaría, pero conociste a alguien mas, parecías como embobado con ella si Kaede Uchiha, quien lo diría una Uchiha en tu vida, no me parecía mal, incluso ella viene seguido a la aldea a visitar a sus primos y a consentir a Sakumo-kun.

Llego la fecha de la boda después de que Garaa-San y Neji-San hablaran de todos los preparativos que tenían que ver con la boda, fue un día lluvioso de invierno, Yuni estaba empeñada que fuera en invierno, Jade fue su madrina y Yaki el padrino de Riu.

-Hace mucho frió mi nieto se enfermara- se quejaba Sakura-San quien tenia al pequeño Sakumo que tenia unos 6 meses de nacido, la pelirrosa estaba sentada junto con mi madre al lado de ella Sasuke-San y Haru al lado del líder AMBU y yo en medio de mi madre y mi padre.

-Sakura no exageres es un lugar templado en parte tenemos que estar aquí, para apoyar a Ten Ten y a Yuni-Chan

-Y al pobre de Riu que deja su libertad- dije yo entrometiéndome en el escándalo

-Tienes razón hijo hoy todos los hombres nos vestimos de luto por la perdida de otro soltero

-Sai, no digas tonterías- le comenta Sakura

-Sasuke-kun no piensa igual y te apuesto que tu yerno piensa lo mismo

-¿Qué? A mi esposo no lo metan en esto- llego Jade por enfrente de donde estábamos sentados tal parece que se había cansado de esperar a que Yuni saliera acompañada de la marcha nupcial. El pequeño Sakumo pedía desesperadamente que su madre lo tomara en brazos

-Pero es la verdad- quise molestarla de nuevo

-Como tu aun no has encontrado con quien compartir tu vida quieres amargarle a los demás la vida con tus escándalos- auch eso me halago amo los escándalos –Ya supe que andas divulgando que me pinto el cabello y sabes que es mentira

-Si no esta Haru para comprobarlo- llego Kakashi-Sama a tomar a su nieto valla ese niño seria muy mimado por el momento

-Kakashi-Sensei no debe de andar diciendo esas cosas- le regaño Sakura-San

-Yo digo la verdad de las cosas

-Pero a Set-Sama no le gustara que usted ande diciendo tales cosas- Jade regaño a su suegro

-Hablando de eso- interrumpió Haru -¿Dónde esta mi mamá?

-Pues Yuni tuvo un ataque de nervios y fue a ayudarla

-Creo que eso significa que a mi me ira mal si no estoy aya antes de tiempo, nos vemos ahorita- se despidió Jade- Adiós pequeño- una despedida especial para Sakumo-kun que estaba en los brazos de su abuelo

-Bien, aun así esto será complicado pero entretenido- comente Sakura-San estaba a punto de decirme algo cuando vi como Riu entraba al lugar junto con Yaki de tras de el, después Jade que traía su ramo de dama de compañía, cuando ella llego a su posición empezó la marcha nupcial y salio Yuni con su vestido de novia blanco. Realmente se veía bien pero seguía convencido de que tu no estarías a su lado (_yuni seguía caminando al lado de su padre hasta llegar al frente, yuni tomo la mano de Riu y continuo la ceremonia)_ comprometido con ella, no serias su compañero, tal vez estarías sentado junto a mi apoyándola como su buen compañero que eras y serás incluso creo (_la ceremonia acabo y salieron del lugar para dirigirse a un lugar que habían habitacionado los Hyuuga para todos los invitados) _que tu tuviste algo que ver ese día nevó el deseo de Yuni de que en su día especial nevara se cumplió y se que fuiste tu.

-Se ve que… nieva- dijo Konohamaru-Sempai y en ese instante todos se asomaron a ver.

Yuni no resistió y jalo a Riu a que fueran a la nieve, yo moleste a Yaki para que me acompañara y este arrastro a Danny y así sucesivamente, solo se quedaron adentro Jade y Haru con su hijo, viendo desde a fuera, aun así el niño estaba inquieto viendo la cosa blanca.

Si supieras, después de ese tiempo, 3 meses para ser exactos Yuni estaba de cinta, todo indicaría que tendría un bebe en 8 meses o en 7 y valla los problemas de atención que le causo a Sakumo-Kun, y mas por que era una niña, y vaya que es hermosa, con sus ojitos perla y su cabellito rojizo café casi cobre, su nombre Subaku no Hikari, y valla que mi ahijado tiene que pelear con ella atención y ella le hace la guerra son graciosos ambos.

_Fin de los Recuerdos_

-Amigo mió, tengo que irme otro día tal vez volveré, prometo contarte lo que paso hoy en casa de Haru- me levante lo mas rápido que pude- Tal vez sea un buen escándalo.

Hice una reverencia y me marche ya iba un poco tarde pero no importaba, creo que no lo notarían o tal vez si, o que tal si ya contaron un buen chisme, no tenia que apurarme para no perder detalle de nada.

Al llegar al fraccionamiento de los Uchiha y cruzarlo hasta llegar a la casa de mis amigos, toque algunas veces y no me abrieron así que decidí entrar supuse que estarían en el patio trasero. Pero al entrar no oí nada ni a nadie, ¿Acaso me equivoque de lugar?, no podía ser posible yo no pude haberme equivocado, yo el rey de los chismes.

-Sorpresa- gritaron todos a mis espaldas y si digo todos es todos, no los vi al entrar ni al llegar al patio.

-¿Sorpresa?- realmente si estaba sorprendido, sorpresa de que yo no recordaba nada especial.

-Si amigo, eres algo descuidado desde hace unos meses atrás- respondió Yaki

-¿descuidado?, estas hablando con el rey del chisme el lo sabe todo- Riu dio énfasis a "todo", eso me gusto, pero esta vez no Yaki tenia razón no sabia que hacia en ese lugar.

-Lamento decírselos pero no se de que hablan

-¿Qué? El rey del chime no lo sabe- salio mi mama detrás de uno de los ninjas que se encontraban en la gran casa, uno de los que sabia estaban en mi escuadrón.

-Enserio no lo se

-Es tu cumpleaños querido Inei- mi mama se acerco a mi y me abrazo –Feliz Cumpleaños hijo

Mi cumpleaños, ¿Mi cumpleaños?, era hoy rayos cumplí 26 y no me di cuenta, hoy es 20 de agosto, increíble ya 26 años. Me quede parado durante un rato mientras todos me felicitaban, la fiesta inicio y fue genial, hacia mucho que no me divertía, había demasiada gente en ese lugar, muchos incluso la vieja Tsunade andaba por hay borracha como de costumbre junto con otros ninjas recordando viejos tiempos, ja y yo claro oyendo sus barbaridades y tomándolos como buen escándalo.

Haru abrazaba a Jade de la cintura que estaban a mi lado izquierdo, mientras que Yuni estaba recargada en Riu en frente mío y Danny estaba sentada junto a Yaki en mi lado derecho.

-Ya eres mayor Inei te hace viejo- me recalco Jade muy feliz

-Oye no tengo la culpa de que te procrearan después que a mi

-Aun así et estas haciendo viejo

-Pero soy un viejo feliz

-Terminaras como Tsunade si sigues así- dijo Yaki quien volteo a ver a la sannin toda borracha

-Pero Inei será el viejo más chismoso que hayamos conocido- le recalco Riu a Yaki

-Oh gracias me halaga que me vean de esa manera

-Realmente no te lo veías venir- me pregunto la esposa de Riu

-Ni idea, pensé que seria una reunían así en la terraza como las que solemos hacer

-Estas perdiendo el toque- me regaño Haru

-La verdad no quería arruinarles la sorpresa por eso no investigue

-Claro- Danny utilizo su muy suspicaz tono sarcástico, era muy calladita pero sabia cuando atacar.

Cuando le iba a contestar vi como Hikari-Chan venia corriendo con los ojos vidriosos hacia su madre y de tras de ella Sakumo-Kun queriendo detenerla.

-Mami, Sakumo-Kun es malo- dijo la pequeña

-Yo no eh echo nada lo juro Yuni-San, ella tiene la culpa

-No tu, eres malo y grosero

-No, no

-Hey basta no pelen- les dijo Haru –Haber Hikari-Chan dime que fue lo que paso

-Es que, yo quedia jugad a las muñecas pero Sakumo-kun me dijo que eran cosas todtas

-Pero, son cosas de niñas papá

-Hikari, Sakumo-kun tiene razón el no puede jugar a esas cosas

-Pero papi…

-Por que no juegan a algo mas entretenido- propuse yo, cosa que llamo la atención de los niños –Quiero que busquen a veo, veo

-¿Veo, veo?- repitieron los niños

-Si, tienen que buscar alguna cosa, de un color, figura o tamaño y decir: veo, veo un objeto largo color rosa- dije pensando en la cinta del vestido de Hikari-Chan

-Oh es mi cidta- dijo la pequeña

-Se dice cinta- le corrigió Sakumo-kun

-Niños, no empiecen- les paro Jade- Sakumo, Hikari-Chan es mas pequeña que tu y no puede pronunciar bien algunas palabras así que tenle paciencia, mejor vallan a jaguar a…"Veo, Veo"

-Si mamá, vamos Hikari-Chan

Los dos niños, se fueron tomados de la mano y la cara de Riu eran de celos, ja todos lo notaron.

-¿Qué te pasa amor?- le dijo Yuni

-A mi nada

-Claro que si, consuegro- le molesto Haru

-Oye ni se te ocurra, cuando mi hija tenga edad la mandare a un intenado en Suna

-La mandarias lejos de aquí para que no tenga ninguna relacion con mi hijo

-Algun dia se ira a la academia de aya

-Pobre niña… si yo fuera tu hija me moriria- le dijo Yaki

-Si tu fueras su hija, seras gay- dije yo muy seguro provocando risas de todos

-Ja antes de que Yaki le de su primer golpe en su año numero 26 brindemos, por que algun dia Yuni sea mi consuegra y que todo tenga un final feliz- declaro Jade

-Salud- dijimos todos menos Yuni

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no bebes Yuni-Chan?- le pregunto Danny

-Es que no puedo

-No me digas que…-Riu se quedo en suspenso

-Si… estoy embarazada

-Brindemos por eso también- propuse nuevamente.

Y así quedo, fue un cumpleaños diferente, por que por primera vez en muchos años sentí a mi mejor amigo entre nosotros y se que los demás lo sintieron igual, hablamos de el y de todo, incluso Yuni menciono que si era niño le pondría su nombre, sin duda mi mejor amigo, era digno de recordar y sin duda el mejor escándalo que podría contar es su vida como Héroe.

Hola queridos lectores, este fue un one-shot que se me ocurrió en una tarde de deliro por dolor de cabeza y fiebre (estuve enferma y lo sigo estando). Espero que les aya gustado, decidí subirlo aunque no aya acabado aun mi fic Después de Todo que es de donde se basa este one-shot por si les interesa leer a algunos.

Bueno este tiene una dedicación especial, a Maren L. Wolf, a Zoe Uchiha y a Ita wiii, y claro dedicación a todos los que me leen para mi esta es una motivación y por ustedes es que escribo.

Graciias Matte ne


End file.
